This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Clinical investigators are experts in the clinical issues but, in most instances, do not have any background in magnetic resonance technologies and are not well informed as to administrative procedures for submitting a protocol for approval by the UTSW IRB. The AIRC faculty is committed to mentoring clinical investigators with MR interests in applying MR technologies in their specific field of interest. Beyond the science, administrative tasks are required for completion of a research protocol. To address administrative compliance, Ms. Davis, a Certified Research Coordinator, provides expertise in UTSW IRB policies and procedures, as well as the federal regulations and guidelines to novice principal investigators.